stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zayinas
Zayinas is 8th Cybody hidden on Southern Cross Island and is piloted by Takeo Takumi, known as "Sword Star" within the Glittering Crux Brigade. Appearance A robust and towering cybody, Zayinas' external appearance assumes the form of a stalwart gray knight, much like that demonstrated by Lamedhos and Gimelock who are also piloted by members belonging to Vanishing Age. While its slender frame remains clad in the characteristic cylindrical armour that provides all of the aforementioned cybodies their knight-like depiction, comprised from various protective coverings and an enormous segmented cloak, Zayinas possesses a few notable differences. The most obvious of these is the presence of numerous bright red accents, featured throughout the entirety of its design, and its angular helm, which tapers into a single prominent peak and seemingly contains an additional (third) eye, located directly above the two embedded in its mask. The top of Zayinas' cloak is also distinctively more pointed than those of the others, forming a pattern that is reminiscent of a castle's ramparts, and serves as the holder for two crossed energy swords. Skills and Abilities Like most other "warrior" type cybodies; Zayinas is shown to be very adept in battle, possessing both enormous destructive power and durability. Weapons Star Sword "Grenat": Zayinas wields one of only twelve Star Swords in existence when in battle, with its particular version referred to as "Grenat", which is bright orange in color and adopts a form more reminiscent of a small lance due to its rounded hilt. Unusually; despite only being counted as an individual sword, Zayinas seemingly possesses two very similar blades crossed on its back but the significance of these, if any, has yet to be revealed. Zayinasphere: Zayinas also demonstrates the ability to generate up to four small spherical balls of energy, which it can control telekinetically, alluding to its respective first phase ability. As these orbs can be directed from afar without much movement from Zayinas itself, the pilot can keep their distance as necessary and instead choose to assault the enemy safely, utilizing only the fast moving and hard to predict spheres to persistently collide with the desired target. Star Sword Grenat.jpg|Zayinas using its respective Star Sword, "Grenat". Zayinasphere.jpg|Zayinas generates one of the spheres associated with its ability, Zayinasphere. Zayinasphere In Use.jpg|Zayinas directs the sphere telekinetically to strike an opponent's vulnerable areas. First Phase Telekinesis: Zayinas' first phase ability apparently allows its pilot to significantly alter the trajectory of fast moving objects through thought alone, as shown when Takeo adjusted the path of a baseball so that it would miss Takuto Tsunashi's swing but still be caught by the catcher, located directly behind. When the ability is initially activated, the user momentarily displays a distinctive red glint in one of their eyes. Takeo First Phase.jpg|Takeo Takumi's first phase in action. Takeo First Phase Glint.jpg|The distinctive red glint observed when the ability is activated. Part in the Story And Marino's First Love During Takeo Takumi's first actual confrontation with Takuto Tsunashi within the confines of Zero Time, he attempts to defeat his adversary's Tauburn using his own respective cybody, Zayinas. Quickly summoning his particular Star Sword, Takeo goes on the offensive with a solitary decisive lunge, before almost immediately retreating when faced with his opponent's defiant counter. With the two combatants separated by a significant distance due to Zayinas' prior leap, Takeo activates the ability "Zayinasphere", generating a single small sphere that proceeds to rapidly orbit the cybody that created it. Gaining sufficient momentum, the orb is launched towards Tauburn with tremendous velocity, where it avoids Takuto's swing and knocks the exposed cybody to the ground. Continuing to exploit Tauburn's vulnerable rear, Takeo eventually divides the sphere into four distinct parts and bombards his already weakened adversary, forcing the overwhelmed Takuto to resort to reciting Mizuno You's "it'll be okay" spell. However, after regaining his composure and unleashing the entirety of Tauburn's "piles", Takuto dispatches all four of the irritating spheres, leaving Zayinas completely open to the subsequent counter. Struck by the full force of the resultant slash, Zayinas is destroyed amidst a giant explosion that propels it upwards. ''Emperor'' Zayinas makes his reappearance to fight Tauburn, having risked restoration; however this time, he comes with it's sibling ''Cybodies: Lamedhos and Gimelock. Realizing that Ginta's divide and conquer strategy was the most effective so far they decide for three-vs-one battle. Takuto apprivoises Tauburn and all Cybodies draw their respective Star Swords and engage in brutal combat. However even in a three-on-one battle Tauburn proves a difficult opponent destroying Gimelock's dummy body, dissarming Lamedhos, and cutting off Zayinas sword-wielding arm. However Takuto is near-exhaustion due to the strain of fighting in a numerical dissadvantage. Zayinas fires it's unique ''Zayinasphere attack which Takuto at first appears unable to dodge. However Sugata calls out to Takuto and the latter avoids the attack at the last second. Sugata asks to be taken inside Tauburn and for Takuto to use the Tau Missile ''with him. At the same time all three Crux Drivers charge for another attack. Charged with Samekh's powers Tauburn shoots the ''Eccentric Tau Missile ''which manages to strike and destroy all three enemies including Zayinas. Trivia * Zayinas' name is derived from the letter "Zayin" of the Phoenician alphabet, which also serves as the respective mark of its pilot. * The similarities between this cybody, Lamedhos and Gimelock are not coincidental, as this trio were intentionally designed to be ''sibling cybodies, with each individual displaying a different number of eyes from the others. In Zayinas' case it has three and is also said that with its Star Sword "Grenat", its whole body can become a blade. Category:Cybodies